¿Quién es el uke?
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: No, discutir con su novio no estaba en sus planes. Y enterarse de que su hermano era ukeado por el mayor pervertido de la historia, tampoco. Pero todo empieza y termina con una simple pregunta: ¿quién es el uke? Advertencia: UsUk (¿o UkUs?) y Franada.


**Dicen que en algún lugar lejano, una joven escritora de fic cuya inspiración se fue volando a la tierra de la nada, estaba jugando tranquilamente hasta que...**

**¡KABOOM!**

**Una enorme explosión, y con ella la inspiración volvió y…**

**- Ya cállate, que me está dando cáncer de solo oírte- exclama Lis.**

**Bueno, hola todo el mundo, aquí Suiseko demostrando que los muertos reviven y trayendo una nueva historia. La idea me vino en una de mis muchas discusiones internas sobre la verdad universal: ¿UsUk o UkUs?**

**De seguro más de una/no (si hay chicos) se ha preguntado más de una vez eso (¿o soy la única rara qué se pregunta eso?).**

**- Eres la única rara que se le ocurre hacer un fic por eso- me responde Lis.**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que pasemos al fic.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Advertencia: Creo que con el título es demasiado obvio (y creo que también lo puse en el summary), pero este fic es yaoi. Principalmente, trata de la pareja UsUk/UkUs, pero también tiene mención de Franada, así que si una de estas parejas no les gusta, ya se pueden ir yendo de aquí. También tiene un mal intento de lime, pero aviso por las dudas.**

**- Sui-chan tampoco se hace responsable si llegan a tener un trauma por las tonterías que escribió o si quieren demandarla por hacerles perder el tiempo- agrega Roy leyendo un libreto.**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, la última vez que le pregunte a mi mamá, ella me aclaró que yo no era Himaruya, así que resulta obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Quién es el uke?**

Alfred F. Jones estaba sentado en una silla de su cocina, bebiendo café súper cargado de cafeína y azúcar, en una situación que él catalogaría como "poco heroica", pero no podía hacer otra cosa. La culpa era de su novio, obviamente, porque, como el gran héroe que era, él no podía tener la culpa de que el mayor se enojara y se fuera en mitad de su cita, claro que no, era culpa del temperamento de su novio.

Tampoco era su culpa el haber estado en su habitación, hasta hace unos momentos, dando vueltas en su cómoda cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño en ningún momento, por más que lo haya estado buscando hasta que el astro rey hizo su entrada. Todo era culpa del inglés tsundere y cejon de su novio, de nadie más. Recordaba perfectamente como se había desarrollado la noche anterior:

**(Flash back)**

Lo había preparado todo a la perfección. Se había encargado de que su hermano no estuviera (este se había ido a hacer un trabajo de la universidad con su amigo Juan*), se había encargado de hacer una cena extremadamente deliciosa (con ayuda de cierto francés, cabe recalcar), y había alquilado las películas favoritas del inglés; todo para conseguir que (finalmente) pudiera pasar a la siguiente fase de su relación con Arthur. Sip, todo lo que había hecho no había funcionado para nada, como ya todos debieron haber supuesto.

Estaban los dos en el sofá, besándose apasionadamente (la película seguía su curso, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba la más mínima atención), cuando ocurrió el primer paso para arruinar esa noche que él había hecho lo posible para que fuera perfecta: el inglés lo empujo, haciendo que el estadounidense se acostara en el sofá, quedando Arthur arriba.

Al principio, Alfred no le dio importancia a este hecho. Solo cuando sintió que la mano del rubio mayor se trasladaba al borde de su camisa y que empezaba a ascender por debajo de la ropa se dio cuenta de lo malo de su posición, y de que algo tenía que hacer si no quería quedarse abajo durante toda la acción. Para contrarrestarlo, él bajo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del mayor y empezó a masajear lentamente la zona. Logro hacer que gimiera en medio del beso... lo empujo quedando encima del más bajo... cuando:

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto/grito separándose un poco.

- Bueno... creo que ya sabes... en el libro que nos regaló Francis para nuestro aniversario decía que...- intento responder, con tono vacilante, pero el cejon lo interrumpió:

- ¡Y-Ya sé que es lo que decía el maldito libro, idiota!- grito furibundo con la cara roja- ¡Lo que yo pregunto es por qué debería ir abajo!

- Bueno... Kiku dijo que, normalmente, el más bajo es el uke**- respondió, nervioso ante la actitud de Arthur-. Además, los héroes no pueden dejarse dominar, va en contra de su naturaleza heroica- agrego.

Por unos momentos, le pareció que el inglés iba a decir algo extremadamente insultante o que le iba a golpear, mas no lo hizo. En vez de eso, solamente se levantó del sofá (haciendo que el estadounidense se cayera), y empezó a alejarse con paso orgulloso.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto, siguiéndolo una vez que se levantó del suelo. Vio que Arthur se dirigía hacia la puerta, ignorándolo, por lo que repitió la pregunta.

- Me voy de aquí, bloody geek- respondió el ojiverde de mala gana mientras se ponía su abrigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- el estadounidense todavía no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación a pesar que, hace no más de quince minutos, estaban muy melosos en el sofá-. ¡Espera, no te vayas!- exclamo, haciendo un amago de detenerlo, que se quedó en intento ya que el inglés abrió la puerta de la casa.

- Go to hell, damn bastard!- exclamo mientras salía dramáticamente de la casa dando un gran portazo.

**(Fin Flash back)**

Y de esa forma había pasado; y el ojiazul seguía preguntándose qué bicho había picado a su novio para que pasara de apasionado a una furia dramática. Se levantó de su silla y se preparó su décima taza de café en la mañana, pensando en que si no arreglaba pronto su problema con Arthur, lo más seguro es que terminaría convirtiéndose en un adicto a la cafeína.

En ese momento había entrado su hermano a la cocina. Este lo saludo con un muy alegre "buenos días" que Alfred correspondió secamente.

Miró a su hermano de reojo, quien se estaba preparando unos waffles, sintiendo un poco de compasión por sí mismo. ¿Por qué Arthur no podía ser más como él? Matthew era tranquilo, pasivo, casi siempre lo apoyaba, y ¿por qué no? Incluso era lindo y tierno. Si no fuera su hermano, de seguro que le habría gustado haberlo tenido de novio. Comparándolo con su actual novio, parecía un ángel.

- ¿Arthur no está aquí?- pregunto el ojivioleta cuando se sentó en la mesa con su hermano.

- No, nos peleamos anoche- respondió Alfred, intentando no sonar malhumorado. Él era un héroe, y como tal, no debía intentar desquitarse con su hermano solo por estar enojado con el inglés. No, debía enojarse por cosas más serias, como que el menor pusiera a Justin Bieber a todo volumen cuando él estaba escuchando a Katy Perry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto, algo sorprendido, mientras le ponía miel de maple en las waffles. El estadounidense procedió a contarle toda la historia, con todo lujo de detalles, y haciendo especial hincapié en la reacción que tuvo el inglés.

Mientras le contaba todo, la cara de Matt se iba convirtiendo en una mueca de resignación y compresión. Se lo creía de su hermano, pero semejante escena no se la imaginaba de la mano del inglés.

-... y se fue dando un portazo, ¿puedes creerlo?- concluyó con desgana y su hermano asintió.

Volvió a pensar en lo pasivo que era y podía llegar a ser su hermano (que podía formar un infierno si se enojaba, pero eso no venía al caso), y en los buenos consejos que este a veces le daba, a pesar de ser el menor.

- Tú tienes un novio, ¿verdad?- pregunto como si nada, haciendo que Matt se atragantara con su comida.

- S-Si tengo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió el blondo menor con un obvio sonrojo en su cara, mitad por haberse atragantado, mitad por la vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo le haces para que quiera estar abajo?- pregunto sin ni un ápice de vergüenza o timidez. Su hermano se limitó a sonrojarse de tal forma de que si cierto español hubiera estado allí, le habría dicho que parecía un tomate, y a balbucear incoherencias.

Justo en el momento en que creyó que iba a darle un ataque, alguien tocó la puerta y el ojivioleta se apresuró a usar la pequeña excusa que el maravilloso Dios Todopoderoso amante de los canadienses le dio para zafarse de la situación incómoda en la que estaba. Cuando volvió, tenía la cara un poco más roja (si es que eso era posible) e iba acompañado de la "salvación" de Alfred: Francis Bonnefoy, mejor conocido por todos sus amigos y conocidos como "el mayor entendido en el sexo".

- Buenos días, Alfred- le saludo y el susodicho le respondió simplemente con un gruñido de molestia. El francés sonrió con burla-. Aunque, claro, para ti no deben ser tan buenos, ya que te peleaste con Arthur- soltó sin dejar de sonreír mientras el pobre y sonrojado canadiense le servía una taza de café.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Alfred, sorprendido porque el mayor supiera ya sobre eso. Miro a Matthew, quien negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que él no le había contado nada al francés. Aunque ya debía haberlo supuesto, era inhumanamente posible que se lo hubiera contado todo en menos de los cinco minutos que había tardado en ir y venir de la entrada.

- Me encontré con él en un bar anoche, o mejor dicho, esta madrugada- respondió-. Y nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Parecía que podía llegar a matar a todos en el bar ante la más mínima provocación- agrego.

- ¿E-En serio?- pregunto con algo de miedo. No es que le tuviera miedo al inglés, claro que no. Él era un héroe, por lo que era obvio que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie. Excepto por las arañas, eran unos viles arácnidos capaces de matar a alguien sin que este se diera cuenta de ello y sin ninguna explicación. Y a las películas de terror, todo el mundo le tenía miedo a las películas de terror, sobre todo a las estadounidenses, estas siempre son las más atemorizantes.

- Si, pero por suerte estaba mucho más interesado en acabar con todo el alcohol del mundo que en matar a alguien- respondió Francis, bebiendo un sorbo del olvidado café que Matthew le había servido-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto finalmente.

Y, por segunda vez en esa mañana, Alfred volvió a contarle a otra persona los hechos que habían pasado en la noche anterior.

- ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Pelearse por una tontería así! ¿Es que acaso el hermano mayor Francis no les ha enseñado nada?- dramatizo este una vez que el estadounidense termino de relatar su historia, mordiendo un pañuelo rosa que ninguno de los dos americanos sabían de donde había sacado. El auto proclamado héroe hizo oídos sordos ante lo dicho por el mayor.

- ¿Tu sabes cómo hacer que quiera estar abajo?- pregunto, y agrego-. Le pregunte a Matt, pero él no quiso contestarme nada- a este punto, el ignorado canadiense se puso rojo nuevamente (se le había pasado mientras su hermano hablaba con el barbudo) mientras pasaba la mirada de un rubio a otro, casi suplicante por el que el mayor no dijera nada que irritara a su hermano en esos momentos tan críticos.

- Oh, dudo mucho que Matthew pueda ayudarte con eso, yo lo sé bien- contesto el francés con voz melosa. Si antes se creía que el ojivioleta estaba rojo, ahora aparecía que ese color iba a quedársele eternamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- bien sabía a qué se refería, lo que quería saber era como era que lo sabía. Una remota posibilidad paso por su cabeza, pero esta era imposible, completamente imposible. Su lindo y tierno hermano no podía tener nada que ver con semejante pervertido.

Matthew seguía viendo suplicante al blondo mayor.

- A que Matt y yo...- empezó Francis, pero el ojivioleta le tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- exclamo este mientras arrastraba al mayor. Una vez que salieron de la casa, las únicas dos neuronas que seguían vivas en el cerebro del estadounidense hicieron contacto.

Llamo al celular de su hermano, quien lo mandó inmediatamente al buzón de voz, tal como quería.

- Hola Matt, dile a Francis que si vuelvo a verlo o a oír que está en un bar, se las verá conmigo. Ah, y mejor que mañana puedas volver bien a casa, o te juro que veremos una maratón de películas de terror- y colgó.

Ahora no solo tenía un problema con su querido novio, sino que también sabía que su hermano era ukeado por el mayor pervertido de toda la historia del mundo. Gracias, mucha información. Tenía que solucionarlo un problema a la vez o...

- Hola Iggy, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa después del trabajo? Es urgente.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa tarde...<strong>

Alfred estaba en su cocina preparándole un té a su novio. ¿Qué extraña obsesión tenía este con tomar el té a las cinco de la tarde? Directamente, ¿por qué té en vez de café? Él podría preguntarle, pero no quería seguir peleando con Arthur, no ahora que debía decirle algo importante.

Cuando termino de hacer el té, se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde el inglés lo esperaba con una impaciencia muy mal disimulada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tenías que decirme?- pregunto, intentando parecer indiferente.

- Solo quería que le hicieras llegar a Francis que es mejor que ni me entere que se ha atrevido a engañar a Matt o se las verá conmigo- respondió rápidamente, haciendo que el inglés escupiera un poco de su bebida.

- ¿Matt sale con ese pervertido?- pregunto, totalmente alterado. Alfred recordó aquella vez que se había olvidado a su hermano en el supermercado, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo o el ojiverde iría a atacar al francés. O sea, él también estaba enojado con él, pero no quería que nadie lo tomara como cómplice de homicidio.

- Si, ¿puedes creerlo? No entiendo que le vio y... ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que el mayor se había levantado de repente.

- Voy a la comisaria a presentar una denuncia. ¡No voy a dejar que ese bastardo del vino siga corrompiendo a Matt de esa forma!- respondió. El estadounidense también se levantó del sofá, sabiendo que debía detenerlo.

- Espera...- le agarró del brazo con tanta fuerza que lo tiró y, por pura inercia, él cayó con el inglés encima.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, sin moverse de la comprometedora posición. Si saber cómo, se encontraron besándose apasionadamente, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera tomar el control, olvidándose de todos los problemas que tenían hace unos segundos. ¿Realmente importaba que Matthew saliera con el pervertido de Francis? ¿O qué hace unas cuantas horas ellos hubieran estado peleados por una disputa que ahora se les antojaba sin sentido?

- Lo lamento- dijeron los dos a la vez, y sonrieron por la sincronía.

Alfred se levantó y ayudo a Arthur a hacerlo, se sentaron de vuelta en el sofá y volvieron a besarse con igual intensidad.

- Hagamos algo: un turno cada uno, ¿qué te parece?- decidió el inglés una vez que se separaron para recuperar aire, y Alfred se mostró de acuerdo.

- Entonces... ¿quién va arriba hoy?- pregunto el estadounidense.

- Yo- contesto el ojiverde.

- Eh? Why?

- Porque soy mayor.

- ¡Eso no me parece justo! ¡Además, yo soy más alto!

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- los dos rubios se miraron unos segundos en silencios antes de exclamar:

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

- ¡Ja, te gane!- exclamo Arthur, empujando suavemente al menor (en edad) para que quedara abajo.

- E-Espera un segundo, ¿no preferirías hablar o algo?- pregunto algo asustado. Al diablo con lo que el héroe no debía tener miedo, hasta el mismísimo Super Man tendría miedo en una situación así.

- No, vamos a hacerlo- le respondió el ojiverde, volviéndolo a besar. A diferencia de los otros, este era un poco más dulce, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Gracias a eso, Alfred mando a la mierda su miedo y se dispuso a disfrutar el hacer el amor con el mayor.

Y así fue como Alfred fue ukeado toda la tarde-noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Al día siguiente...<strong>

Los cuatro rubios estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando el desayuno, con un gran silencio incomodo en medio de ellos. Tanto Alfred como Arthur intentaban, sin éxito alguno, matar con la mirada a Francis, mientras este dirigía toda su atención a Matthew, que, a su vez, intentaba buscar un tema de conversación antes de que los dos rubios con complejo de hermano mayor se abalanzaran contra su novio.

- Y... ¿Finalmente se arreglaron?- pregunto el ojivioleta.

- Si- fue la única respuesta que recibió de los aludidos, que no dejaban de ver mal al francés.

- Entonces... ¿quién quedo abajo?- pregunto este, quien de verdad no sentía el peso de las miradas de los rubios con complejo de hermano mayor; váyase a saber si en verdad no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de miradas que ya ni le hacían efecto.

- Eso no te importa, frog- respondió de mala gana el inglés.

- Oh, mi querido Arthur, no debes enojarte con el hermano Francis por haber quedado abajo- comento el nombrado. No estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o no, pero una buena forma de descubrirlo era insultar el orgullo del cejon.

- ¡Pues te equivocas, porque yo no quede abajo!- revelo Arthur sin darse cuenta, haciendo que los hermanos Jones escupieran sus bebidas, uno indignado y el otro sorprendido (no necesito aclarar cuál es cual, ¿no?).

- ¡Se suponía que no le diríamos nada!- exclamo Alfred, como confirmación de lo dicho por el mayor.

- Así que es cierto... por qué no le cuentan al hermano mayor todo con lujo de detalles.

- Go to hell, wine bastard!

- Oh, tal vez quieran que yo les cuente primero mis experiencias con Matthew, será un placer.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra, maldito pervertido!

Y, mientras la discusión se hacía cada vez más acalorada, el ojivioleta suspiro resignado, deslizando debajo de la mesa, deseando en su fuero interno el no haber abierto la boca.

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y así termina este fic que, de paso, es el One-shoot más largo que tengo.**

**- ¡Un milagro!- exclaman Lis y Roy.**

**- Jaja, muy graciosos- respondo, sarcástica.**

** En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si les gusto, pueden dejar un muy lindo reviews, que estos se agradecen mucho.**

**- También, estudios recientes de una universidad en ****San Fransokyo, dejar reviews incrementa 20 años de vida en los que no se envejecen ni un segundo- agrega Roy.**

**- La loca te pidió que dijeras eso, ¿verdad?- pregunta Lis.**

**- Sui-chan no esta tan loca, pero si- responde.**

** Bueno, no sigamos molesto. Nos despedimos.**

** Hasta la próxima gran aventura.**

***: Es uno de los nombres que le encontré a Cuba. Aclaro por las dudas de que no lo conozcan con ese nombre y alguien haya quedado con cara de "¿y ese quién es?".**

****: Uno de los mayores clichés del yaoi. Si alguien sabe de algún manga/anime en donde el seme sea más bajo que el uke, les agradecería que me enviaran el nombre para leer/ver.**


End file.
